Unsent letter
by Immalostinwords
Summary: Follow the story of Laxus and Lucy, broken and amended can they find their way back to where they rightfully belong? With each other? First fanfiction.. Sorry for bad summary
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N :**_ This is my first time writing something on fanfiction. Please read and review..

English isn't my first language so i apologize in advance for the grammatical mistake you come across.

 **Disclaimer** : of course i don't own Fairy tail *fake cries* Laxus P.O.V

Hey,

I know we haven't talked for a while, but lately, i been being doing a bit of thinking, and i want you to know that i miss you..

I know i shouldn't be saying this, despite the reason we both agreed to, the reason that brought us to end, but i do, maybe a little, i do regret letting you go, regret i didn't hold on to you, fight for you because now i will _never_ know what it is like to spend my life with you. _Never..*sigh*_

It's so strange to think someone i knew so well is now a total stranger to me, and i can't say it doesn't hurt.. It does. Sometimes i go days without thinking about you, at least i try to, but mostly i let myself forget.. Because it's much easier.. But then again who am i kidding, you were and you still are my life..

You taught me something that i, an arrogant lighting dick as u called me never thought would have known it's true meaning, _love,_ you showed me how to love, you showed me the wonders it could do, the warmth that i could only feel when i was with you.. you brought light into my life.. Never before had i thought i'd deserved anyone who would love me like you did..but with you, i could be more than just an arrogant asshole..i could be myself..

A part of me wants to see you again, to hold you again, to kiss you again.. But all of these feelings became empty thoughts without you here..

Just yesterday as i was going through stuff, i found something.. A _photographer._

That brought back so many memories that i almost broke down.. again.. The picture of us.. You smiling at Mira as though you were a brilliant sun in some other galaxy and me staring down at you.. Along with some gifts and some stupid love letters we used write each other during long missions.. And the full weight of what's being lost crashed down on me.

This thing hurts dammit.. I never wanted to let you go but we had reasons as valid as ever, but screw that shit.. I just want to be with you right now, see you smile again, hear your sweet voice again, take in the smell of your hair, your scent.. It's driving me crazy and i can never move on, i just can't seem to let you go even if it's the right thing to do..

'why didn't i fight the reasons? Why did i agree on letting this end? Why didn't i see this before that without you i'm just a body without soul? ' these thoughts haunt me every single day.. The sympathetic faces i see around the guild isn't helping at all..

Back at the star we didn't need reasons to fall in love, we just did.. Reasons came at the end.. And i remember you saying that one day i will find someone that i wouldn't have to say good bye to… But part of me just misses loving someone and having them love you back. I guess what i am saying is… Well never mind, just hope things are good with you.. I hope everything is great. Though i hate to say this and badly wish for it to not happen, i hope you found a love that's everything ours couldn't be..

Just a part of me hopes that you remember what it was like to be together and you miss me too..

 _Tears were running down my face and i hadn't realized it until i finished the letter._

 _I glare at the letter before me debating whether or not to sent it to_ _ **her**_ _..it's been 6 months since then and haven't heard a word from her yet.. As much as i wanted to go after her i couldn't bring myself to do so.._

' _Laxus - sama, are you ready yet?' he heard Freed ask behind the closed door of his office that broke his inner battle about the letter.._

 _Deciding against sending the letter, he puts it away in his drawer, grabbing the backpack for the mission, making his way out.._

' _One day i will see you again, Blondie'_

 _ **A/N :**_ Thanks for reading ^^

Please review..

Next chapter would probably be Lucy's POV


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N :**_ So the second chapter is finally up. I'm new to fanfiction and i really have no clue how things work so i'm trying my best to get through all the rules and regulations.

* * *

' _Lucy come on now, admit it. He is quite handsome, isn't he?'. Mira had hearts for eyes squealing in delight at the mental images of what i heard her mutter, pink haired brown eyes babies._

 _Sighing i quickly scan around the guild to find something, anything to get her distracted so i could escape the matchmaking demon. i could feel shivers running down my spine looking around as few guild members scoot further away from the bar taking in the sight of Mira with the evil matchmaking glint in her eyes, not wanting to get caught in her scheming. I mentally groaned when i heard her speak again._

' _Ah, Lucy you didn't answer my question. I suppose i can take that as an yes!' squealing again probably having thought about a hundred thousand ways to to get us together in her mind._

 _`Mira, stop. There's nothing between me and Natsu. He is my best friend and that's all there is to it, sure he invades my apartment all the time and got no sense about what privacy means, eating every single thing that looks edible, going on rampage in MY apartment, destroying a piece of furniture every second day and sneaking into my bed at night and acting innocent like it's the normal thing to do, also.. ' i stopped when i heard her squeal again and realized i started ranting instead of trying to make her understand. I assumed she only heard the part about him sneaking into my bed by the look on her face. Oh kami sama save me._

' _Mira' no response. 'Mira' i called out again 'MIRA!'_

' _oh, Sorry Lucy, so what were you saying about Natsu again?'_

' _Look, Mira I think of Natsu as a brother i never had, besides i think he likes Lisanna' i said hoping she would drop the subject. I watch as her dreaming look fade away into a pout and then lit up again with the same evil glint._

 _I sweat dropped at her reaction, i shouldn't have mentioned anything about Lisanna, oh well at least she would stop pestering me. Or at least that's what i hoped._

' _So if it's Natsu, then it must be Gray! Why didn't i see think about him before'_

' _ah, Miraa.. No there's Juvia'_

' _then, Loke?' the said spirit popped out just as soon as his name rolled out claiming his undying love for me._

' _Seriously Loke?, go home unless you want to upset Aries again' i said smirking a little as he disappeared just as fast he popped out. I giggled slightly._

' _Can i have another smoothie please'_

' _of course, but after having you tell me who you like' flashing her famous 'my patience is slipping with you' smile. I gulped this could only mean more trouble._

' _so Gajeel?`_

' _No, Levy likes him' i heard a choking sound coming from the corner of the guild. Turning my head to look at the direction i saw very red Gajeel and Levy staring at him looking confused. I smirked at the sight so did Mira who now had another ship thanks to me._

' _Who else then? ' she continued asking about every man in the guild while i shot her down as soon as she said some name._

' _umm..Lucy, are you sure you're not gay?'_

 _I almost choked at that._

' _Gihiii' i heard Gajeel laughing earning yet another confused look from levy, i turned to glare at him. Sigh, what a great start for the day. I looked around and saw Cana staring at me with a similar glint in her eyes as to Mira's. Dammit Mira i cursed under my breath._

 _My eyes subconsciously moved to scan the second floor of the guild untill i saw HIM leaning against the rails with a complete bored look on his face. I swear i could hear my own heart beating and could feel blood rushing to my face when our eyes met for a split second . I was so glad i wasn't facing Mira right now. I quickly regained my composure and turned to the bar. Luckily Mira decided to leave me alone and went ahead to collect orders from other guild mates. I nodded at him smiling slightly before finding myself getting lost in own world._

 _Unaware that he had been eavesdropping my entire conversation with Mira._

* * *

 _'Fuckin flame eating dense idiot' Freed heard him say and slightly raised a brow at him. He ignored him and continued staring down at the bar._

' _Stupid stripper' He heard him again and then saw him smirking. He obviously was eavesdropping on her again. He sighed_

' _Laxus-sama' Freed called out earning him a grunt in response._

 _At this point bickslow also turned his attention to him._

' _Oy Laxus you need to stop listening to their conversation and ask her out already' He shot a death glare to bickslow and slowly turned around to face him._

' _Like hell i'm doing that' He frowned crossing his arms._

' _And why not? We can see you like her, if you don't do anything about it, somebody else will get her' bix continued, He growled_

' _I don't like her' he said, being as stubborn as he was._

' _oh really, then why do look like a lost puppy every time you see her with another man' this time it was Ever who spoke. Earning a chuckle from Bickslow and a wide grin from Freed._

 _They could feel the annoyance radiation from Laxus as he huffed and denied again._

' _i do not look like a lost puppy. The reason i keep an eye out to her because she team up with the most destructive members of the guild.'_

' _Really now Laxus-sama?, well since you don't seem to harbor any feelings towards our beloved celestial mage i think you wouldn't mind if i take her out sometime'. Freed said and started walking downstairs, smirk adoring his face. Bickslow snickered knowingly while Evergreen giggled. Laxus growled loudly and before Freed could get to the bar, he jumped down standing right behind Lucy. He was glad to notice the guild was consumed in a full out brawl. He didn't want any more of embarrassment._

* * *

 _I suddenly left someone standing behind me before i was roughly turned around in my seat and came face to face with a rather serious looking Laxus. I could feel myself blush as i stared right into his blue eyes staring back at me._

' _Blondie. Dinner. Tomorrow. 7. Will come to pick you.' he said looking dead serious and a bit of sweat forming around his forehead._

 _I sat still staring at him with my face rivaling the colour of Erza's hair and eyes wide with shock before he disappeared in flash. Apparently the entire guild seemed to have heard him. Courtesy to Natus throwing Gray right across the guild where Erza sat down with Wendy with a big slice of strawberry cake which was squished between Gray's chest and the table. Erza was fuming with rage, Right at that moment Laxus decided to speak. Talk about the timing._

' _kyaaaaaaaa' Mira squealed before collapsing behind the bar. Followed by loud shriek by the entire guild._

 _Did Laxus just ask me out?_

* * *

"Princess… Princess… LUCY"

'oh Loke, when did you get here' i said trying my best to hide the pain i was feeling.

'I've been here for around 15 minutes now Lucy, you seemed to be lost in thoughts.'

He looked at me with the concerned look in his eyes. I couldn't bring myself to look at him right now, i hung my head low. He slowly walked up to me wrapping his arms around me and let me lean on his shoulders.

'Were you thinking about him again?' he asked me gently. I nodded my head resting against his shoulder. He let out a sigh as i sobbed unable to contain my feelings any longer. I slowly managed to calm myself down, Loke still holding me like a delicate flower.

'i know it's hard Lucy, but you know you had to do this'

'I know Loke, i just feel so guilty, i wish i had told them the entire reason but i know it's better this way,

'You don't have to feel guilty about it, i know they will understand they are your family, you need to put these thoughts behind you if you're going to do this, i hate to say this but you have to stop thinking about him Princess, you know the dangers of what you're having to face right now, at least you did tell them a part of why you had leave.. You gotta stay strong if you want to someday return back to Fairy tail'

'You're right, i'm sorry Loke i shouldn't make you worry like this' i said trying to push away all those feelings and concentrate again. I know i can't get distracted, i have to do this, for him, for me, for the guild. I can't give up now. No matter how much i want to run back to his arms, i have to push back these feelings for now. I can only hope that one day i will get to see him again. Even if he moved on. One day i will see him again.

'Did you find any lead Loke?'

He smiled at me sadly, he has been supporting me everyday since then along with my other spirits. They seem to be able to feel everything i'm going through and never really leave me alone, which i'm really grateful for.

'yes princess'.

* * *

 **A/N :** Thank you so much for reading guys.

And thank you for reviews and for the support.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know if you find any mistakes or if the chapter isn't good enough.

Feel free to let me know your thoughts.

That would mean a lot to me.

Thank you once again.


End file.
